demigods_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason SkateWolf
''Jason SkateWolf '''Jason SkateWolf' is a teenage son of Hephaestus, he was famouse as a kid when he first joined camp half-blood for beating Hades as a child. Jason then becomes more famouse for just being an accident prone kid who always smiles and makes people smile while still kicking ass. Appearance JasonSkateWolf is a teenaged boy who is stronger than most most people his age, he has a tan skin tone and extremely messy brown hair. He has unexpectedly intense emerald green eyes that can strike fear into hell itself if he is pissed enough. His height is also incredibly tall for his age, he is 6"4 at the age of 15 and reaches 6"5 by the age of 18. Jason most oftenly wears a black T-shirt that is somehow too big for him, he wears olive green cargo pants, that are also big for him. Jason wears laceless skate shoes that are designed with a white base and a black rim followed with the shoes soul being black. Jason has a pocket knife that is connected to his belt, so that he doesn't lose it and has easy access to it in combat. Jason's shirt covors it most of the time as well so it is hard to find. Jason rarely changes clothes, his reason is that he doesn't need to go into an outfit that will restrict his movement. Personality Jason is a carefree, smart, heroic, positive, stubborn, and a skilled fighter that isn't afraid to send people flying, destroy things, or make people feel true flames. Jason reached the age of 12, his troublemaking tendencies got him into fights against people and 'things' of all ages. Jason was new to fighting at the age, so he wasn't the best but he was suprisingly powerfull and good at fighting for no training and being so young. Jason isn't just generally strong, he is also abnormally tall but he gets his fighting reflexes, strength, and height from common genetics. These genes helps Jason through many fights and has saved his life several times too. Jason constantly improves on himself by excessive use of everything, he always wants to improve himself so that he can help people no matter how. He also sometimes competes with his fellow comrades to be better subconsciously. When Jason was little his mom always read to him about greek and roman heroes and their crazy adventures, and before Jason's mom died Jason promised her to be a hero and save everyone, she then told him that she wants him to not have a sad story and to always be smiling to make everyones days better. After that Jason made himself a promise to help everyone he can and to be a hero, one without a sad ending. This promise has been keeping Jason going and helping out everyone he comes across, and also makes Jason have another reason to continue fighting and not die. Jason is a sexually confused person, he does not got sexual jokes and is very slow to learn about sexual stuff. The abscence of his father also makes him unknown to asking out people that he may want to ask out. He also doesn't know when he is on a date, this happens by the girl knowing their on a date but Jason thinks that they went out for food and there talking about everything to be polite. Until Jason was the age of 14 he thought children were made by kissing, and their was a chance of them being made by each kiss. Seafood is Jason's kryptonite. Jason has a really good nose he gets from his mom, and he can't stand the smell of seafood or the sea. Whenever Jason smells the sea or seafood it puts him into a state of misery, where Jason can barely do anything while inhaling the scent. If Jason can plug his nose and breath in something else immiedietly after a lite whiff of seafood, Jason might manage to be okay with a headache. Powers & Weapons Jason has 3 primary powers *''Fire'' Jason has a power to ignite flames and control how the flames react, by increasing by heat and mass. *''Gear-eyes'' The Ability to see through solids, and see cords and gears, helpful for a craftsman.(Idea of name from Jake Kingston) *''Mechkenisis'' The power to move metals around. AfterBurner - Afterburner is an indestructable pocketknife that can transform into an indestructable hammer. Afterburner can be used to deflect hits and send opponants flying with a swing. It can also be used for forging or building for being a small one handed hammer.